


(Re)Programmed （重新）编程

by asadeseki



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Captivity, Childbirth, Crack Treated Seriously, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Kidnapping, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Mutation, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Science Experiments, The Author Regrets Everything, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 我看到这张图吓飞了。





	(Re)Programmed （重新）编程

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FormlessSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormlessSnow/gifts).
  * A translation of [(Re)Programmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695799) by [FormlessSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormlessSnow/pseuds/FormlessSnow). 



> 慎入！ 
> 
> 请看清标签。
> 
> 如果你能接受这些，欢迎继续阅读。

  
上一秒，Peter还在喝着偷来的酒，吃着奶油夹心蛋糕，下一秒他就被拖进了一辆黑色面包车。  
  
  
当然，他没有束手就擒，等他反应过来后就开始蹬腿抓那人的手，但他脖子上被扎了一针，大剂量的麻醉药令他瞬间失去意识。醒来后他发现自己被紧紧绑在床上，手被铐住，嘴被堵上了。他没穿裤子，双腿被打开，吊了起来，绳子就捆在床柱上。他试着挺腰踢开，但他的胯部也被束缚住了。  
  
  
“别动。”一个严厉的声音命令道，Peter的大腿被狠狠扇了一巴掌，那人尖利的指甲扣进肉里，他疼得大叫。“你本来不该这么早就醒的。快结束了。”  
  
  
“唔嗯呜啊？”他呜咽着低头看他颤抖的双腿。一张戴着手术口罩的脸出现了。  
  
  
“当然，我指的是你的治疗。”  
  
  
针头刺进他的屁股，他还被注射了其他的东西。Peter呻吟哭泣，拔出针头的时候他瑟缩了一下，腿上被盖了毯子。他再次扭动试图挣脱，又被扇了一巴掌。他抽噎着，不动了。  
  
  
  
>_  
  
  
  
  
他不记得自己睡着了，再次醒来的时候他已经重新穿上了裤子和白T恤，但是鞋子不见了。  
  
  
他还是被绑着。他身体很不舒服，大脑极度恐慌。他挣脱不开束缚。他开始哭，无力地蹬腿。  
  
  
“不，不，不，”他抽泣着用力挣扎，费力地环顾四周。他的胳膊被胶带粘在床上，双腿被束线带捆住。左手连着静脉注射器，正在输送一种奇怪的液体进入他体内。他的胳膊没知觉了。他的胸口和腰部都被皮带绑着。“不……”  
  
  
“冷静点，”那个声音又出现了，“你会受伤的。”  
  
  
“不……求你了，放了我吧。求求你，我不……我不知道你想干什么，我只想回家……”他扭动挣扎，“别这样。”  
  
  
“冷静，Peter。”  
  
  
“你、你怎么知道我的名字？”  
  
  
“你是变种人，我们解析了你的DNA。”  
  
  
“我没……没问你这个，”他喃喃道，“你他妈到底是谁？”  
  
  
“我们需要你的能力。等一切结束你就可以走了。”  
  
  
“不……求你……就……放了我吧……”  
  
  
“不，现在还不行。”突然轮床动了，他被抬起上半身，那个戴口罩的人端着一盘食物准备喂他。  
  
  
“不……”  
  
  
“你需要进食，Peter。相信我。”  
  
  
Peter轻声啜泣，他的肚子在叫，“我、我能自己吃吗？”  
  
  
“不行。”  
  
  
Peter让他喂饭，想着这样逃跑的时候会轻松一点。  
  
  
  
>_  
  
  
  
接下来的两周并不轻松。他依旧被绑在轮床上。他每天都被注射药物，这令他越来越迟缓、疲惫。他被定时喂食，一周只能擦一次身。他很无聊，很害怕。  
  
  
然而有一天，他吐了。  
  
  
他吐了满身，负责照顾他的那个人打扫了秽物，用束线带捆住他的手之后把他扔到浴缸里。他太虚弱，太累了，被按进水里的时候都没力气挣扎。没有那个口罩男的帮助，他甚至都不能抬起头。幸好，他们没准备溺死他。Peter被快速清理完毕，带回那个监狱。这次他们给他换上了一次性病号服，那张床已经擦干净了，也可能是直接扔了。  
  
  
“求你，别，”他无助地喃喃，手脚再次被束缚，他无力挣扎，“我保证听话，求你，别……别绑我。告诉我你们想要什么，求你了。”  
  
  
“我们想要你身体里的东西。”  
  
  
“求你放了我，至少松开这些，求你了，”他哭着扭动，“我受不了了。”  
  
  
“放心，等一切结束了我自然会放你走。但你还得在这儿待一段时间，”那人重新给他扎上输液管，在Peter够得到的地方留了一个便盆，“要吐的话就用这个，吐身上可难受了。”  
  
  
“为什么？为什么是我？”他沙哑地低声问道。  
  
  
“因为你的变种能力相对来说更好驯服，而且你留在这儿破坏程度更低。如果我们绑架你的姐妹之一，那你和另一个姐妹一定会毁了我们。Wanda很容易逃脱，她能扭曲现实。我们得用塑料工具控制Lorna，这样也不安全。但是麻醉你，让你变得更虚弱，她们就无计可施了。我保证，等我们做完了就放你走。”  
  
  
“为什么一定要我们中的一个？”  
  
  
“我们需要合适的材料。你们家是最完美的人选。”  
  
  
“我想见她们。”  
  
  
“相信我，如果我们能驯服她们，早就把她们带过来了。别想了。”然后他就离开了，留Peter一个人思考他话中深意，溢出几声抽噎。  
  
  
  
>_  
  
  
  
他们给他吃的东西越来越少，但他还是觉得很饱。这三周他每天都要吐两次，但他还是胖了。当他们给他做超声波检查的时候，他终于反应过来。  
  
  
“我……不可能……我怀孕了？”他呜咽道。他们没理他，掀起他的病号服，往他肚子上涂抹凝胶，然后用那根小棍按在上面旋转，显示屏里出现了画面，他吸了吸鼻子。  
  
  
他肚子里有个小东西，是他的。他终于意识到他真的，怀孕了。他抽泣着，一想到他的姐妹可能遭受同样的命运就觉得一阵恶心。他哭喊着在床上挣扎。  
  
  
“怎、怎么可能？”  
  
  
没人回答他。那个戴口罩的医生——Peter暗地里叫他变态——写了点笔记便离开了。他感觉很孤单。他被完全隔离了，唯一的同伴是一个戴着口罩监测他一举一动的无名氏。他被允许呕吐，也被允许进食，但他毫无自主权。甚至连呕吐也是非自愿的。他怎么动都觉得不舒服。他没法站起来行走。他们调整了输液袋中的药物，但他还是没力气移动，更别提战斗。  
  
  
“求你了……到底为什么？”  
  
  
他再次被无视了。  
  
  
  
>_  
  
  
  
超声波检查成为了每周惯例。每隔七天他们就进来涂抹他的肚子，记录信息，然后擦干凝胶。  
  
  
Peter逐渐理清头绪。那些药物麻痹了他的大脑，延缓代谢，这样他就没法振动了。尽管他还是比其他人要快一些，但相对平时来说还是太慢了，而且他越来越迟滞，只剩下乞求的力气。  
  
  
他是这里唯一的速跑者，但不是唯一的生育者。他是这里唯一的男性，被最高警备力监控着。他偶尔能从窗户里看到其他女人穿着病号服走来走去。  
  
  
他还从只言片语中发现了他的孩子是个女孩，代号叫X-23。他不知道他们会不会给她起一个真名，所以他总是低声对肚子里的她说着各种女孩儿名。这样他就没那么孤单了。  
  
  
四个月左右，他感觉到了初次胎动。他百感交集，开始啜泣。那一周他想到的名字是Luna，于是他便决定叫她Luna。  
  
  
“对不起，我没法安抚你，”他轻声说，“我被绑住了，防止我逃跑。这样对你来说可能更好，因为你没法承受我的速度。但那已经不重要了。我想睡觉，没力气对抗麻醉剂。你肯定很漂亮，Luna。真希望你长得像你爸爸，虽然我也不知道那是谁。”  
  
  
她朝他的胸骨踢了一下，他叹了口气，躺了下去。  
  
  
  
>_  
  
  
  
七个月的时候，Peter开始感觉到假宫缩。他又哭又骂，痛苦地抽搐，变态就这么看着他，毫不在意他的痛楚。Peter本来也没指望得到同情，他只想活下去，把他的孩子带回家。他想见他的姐妹。他想再次奔跑。他不想再痛了。  
  
  
他呻吟着仰起头，喘着粗气。湿腻的发丝混着汗水黏在他的脸上。泪水浸湿了他的衣服，他不顾形象地哭喊，终于挺过了这一轮疼痛。变态走过来检查他的脉搏，然后猛刺Peter的腰胯和腹部，看Luna有没有反应。Peter挣扎大叫，他的宝宝终于踢了一下，他宽慰地哭了出来。  
  
  
Peter精疲力尽，那天晚上差点没力气吐到便盆里。  
  
  
  
>_  
  
  
  
变态走进来调整输液袋。Peter疲惫地看着他往袋中添加各种药物，打开输液阀往他身体里灌进去。  
  
  
“你在干什么？她出事了吗？”  
  
  
“不，她很好，”变态端详他的脸，“而你……”  
  
  
Peter小声呜咽，感觉身体更迟缓了。这是他头一次发现周围的东西居然移动得比他快。他昏了过去。半昏半醒间，他的肚子时有刺痛。有人在说什么医学术语，他又沉沉睡去。他听到宝宝的啼哭声，迷迷糊糊地睁眼看到刺目的灯光，然后彻底失去意识。  
  
  
  
>_  
  
  
  
他在急诊室醒来，肚子被缝合好了，房间里到处是显示器。他又饿了。他低头发现自己不再臃肿。他环顾四周，护士告诉他，他被 _孤零零地_ 丢在这里，他开始流泪。他被强制分娩，却无法成为一个母亲。  
  
  
他再次找到他的姐妹。他从未向她们提及Luna。他在Logan遇到X-23之前就死了。X-23的名字是Laura。  
  
  
Logan听Peter提过，他曾有过一个孩子，名字很相似。他有些疑惑，但看到她之后，他明白了。  
  
  
_我的基因。他的孩子。_  
  
  
_我要尽全力保护她。_  


 

  
-FIN-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我第一次看到这篇文有种醍醐灌顶的感觉【】终于意识到我看狼3的时候那种似曾相识感是为什么……  
> 总之，感谢阅读。


End file.
